Halloween
by Lilytoby
Summary: Cameron Goodkin loved Halloween. Based on this prompt by ashlehd on Tumblr: Just Halloween and fluffiness! Ugh couples costumes, or Cam answering the door for a little princess and him being all cute and complimenting the royal highness and Kirsten having heart eyes for him.


**Author's Note:**

 _ **Credit for the creation of Sarah Goodkin goes to camerongooodkin on Tumblr, t**_ _ **hanks again to my awesome beta Shippershape!**_

 _ **Note: the words in asterisks are emojis. eg. *smileyface* would mean :)**_

Cameron Goodkin loved Halloween. Since he was old enough to walk his sister Sarah would take him trick-or-treating, wearing matching costumes she designed and sewed herself. Every year they would head out after school in increasingly more complex outfits, and return with increasingly larger bags of candy. They only missed one year, when Cameron was 10, as he wasn't allowed to leave the hospital so soon after his surgery. (Sarah still made their outfits, and the nurses gave them candy, but it wasn't the same.)

The following year, Cameron's parents presented him with an already filled bag of "healthy treats" and declared that trick-or-treating was much too strenuous an activity for his weak heart.

It took Sarah over an hour, and multiple promises- "We won't walk farther than 2 blocks." "Of course I'll stay with him the whole time!" "If he starts to look tired we'll come right back." -to finally convince them to let him go, and in the end that year was the best yet.

Even after Sarah left for college, Cameron would still head out every Halloween, relishing the chance to blend in with the other neighbourhood kids. He continued well into his teens until one year, standing a full head above the other children, he conceded that it might be time to give in gracefully, and start handing out candy rather than keep collecting it.

Now, almost a decade later, he'd been relegated to the very same duty.

"Trick or Treat!"

"Ah, The Caped Crusader and The Man of Steel! Good evening, gentlemen." Cameron winked at the miniature superheroes in front of him as he tossed a few pieces of candy into the bags they held. The boys giggled, looking down at their treats before turning and running back to the street.

Cameron chuckled as he watched them go, capes flapping behind them, before closing the door and turning towards the kitchen.

Kirsten walked out carefully, balancing three plates piled high with brightly decorated cupcakes. She set them down on the counter by the door, and reached out to grab a piece of candy from the bowl in Cameron's hand.

"Hey! Those are for the kids, you know." Cameron threw her the sternest look he could muster.

"Don't think I didn't see you eat two bars while I was in the kitchen." Kirsten said around a mouthful of nougat. "And last I checked you weren't a small child, either."

Cameron watched her as she finished the bar,

"But I am wearing a costume," He gestured to his pin-striped suit. "Which means I'm entitled to eat as much as I want. Unlike-" He swung the bowl away as Kirsten reached for a second serving, "-some people who didn't even bother to change after work." He tilted his head towards Kirsten's white shirt and jeans.

She made another swipe for the bowl, "I have a costume, I just haven't put it on yet."

Cameron stopped moving long enough for her to snatch a small wrapped sweet. "Really? Well what are you waiting for?"

Kirsten tore open the wrapper and tossed the hard candy into her mouth,

"Fine, wait here." She stood up and started to walk towards her bedroom.

There was another knock at the door and Cameron turned to answer it. He loudly professed his fear of the tiny vampires and werewolves standing on the porch, and handed out the candy before pushing the door closed.

Kirsten was waiting for him when he turned back, grasping a small paper gift bag in front of her. "Close your eyes." She said, looking pointedly at him.

Cameron raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Her answering glare told him she was, and he clapped his hands over his eyes.

"Okay, open."

He flapped his hands open dramatically but froze when he saw Kirsten, wearing the same clothes as she had been all day. The only difference was a large pile of white frosting, complete with sprinkles and a cherry, perched on top of her head.

He gaped at her, and Kirsten's hesitant smile started to slip from her face, her hands moving up to pull the headband from her head.

Cameron jolted from his stupor and reached forward to stop her.

"Don't take it off!" he exclaimed, "It's cute, I'm just not entirely sure what you're meant to be?"

Kirsten's smile returned and she lowered her hands.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a cupcake." she pointed to the cherry for emphasis.

Cameron felt his heart skip a beat, "And what, uh, what made you choose that, Stretch?" She gave him an odd look.

"Well Camille has been hounding me for weeks about getting a costume. She dragged me to a party store and I saw this. It reminded me of how you sometimes call me Cupcake, so I bought it." She spoke the words as if it was obvious. As if it wasn't a revelation that was causing Cameron's heart to beat painfully fast in his chest.

He felt his face flushing as he grinned at her.

"I love it. It suits you, Cupcake."

Kirsten's smile turned mischievous as she reached into the paper bag she was still holding.

"Perfect! Because I got you one to match." She thrust a bright pink headband towards him. Cameron's smile faltered as he regarded the vivid plastic confection, noting the glossy strawberry sat on top.

"You shouldn't have." he muttered quietly, tilting his head so she could slip it over his hair.

Kirsten took a step back to admire her handy work, and snorted with laughter as the weight of the band caused it to slip to a jaunty angle on the side of his head.

Cameron smirked at her amusement, his irritation waning at seeing her so relaxed and happy.

He caught her eye as her laughter faded and her face shifted to a gentle smile. Cameron's heart rate picked up again and he opened his mouth to say something, but the moment was broken by another knock at the door.

* * *

Kirsten Clark had never been a fan of Halloween. Every year from the age of 8 to 13 Ed had offered to take her trick-or-treating, and every year she had refused. She just didn't see the appeal of putting on a stupid costume to wander around outside in the cold – all for some cheap candy you could buy from the dollar store.

When she was 11, they were taught about All Hallows Eve at school. She learnt that originally people would dress up in spooky costumes to confuse the spirits and keep themselves safe from harm. Kirsten had spent that Halloween sitting up all night on her bed with a flashlight, dressed as a witch to scare away the monsters.

She had planned on spending this year the way she had every year before it: Leave a bowl of candy on the porch, and head to bed early.

Camille though, had other plans. She had insisted Kirsten buy a costume for their "Halloween party". Even though Camille's definition of a party ended up being her dragging Linus into her bedroom to watch a scary movie, and leaving Kirsten and Cameron to deal with the trick-or-treaters. Though, as she regarded Cameron wearing the atrocious headband she'd bought for him, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing after all. She watched as he opened his mouth as if to say something, but was interrupted by yet more costumed children at the door.

She leaned against the counter and grabbed an orange frosted cake from the pile Camille had insisted on making earlier, watching as Cameron swooped down in a dramatic bow before a little girl dressed in a sparkly pink dress.

"Your Highness!" Cameron exclaimed and Kirsten smiled at his enthusiasm, "How wonderful of you to grace us with your presence! I have here the royal candy you requested?" He offered the bowl towards the blushing girl, who beamed up at him as she gently took a piece of candy. Her eyes caught on the frosting on his head and she giggled.

"I see you noticed my headgear, Princess." Cameron turned to shoot a smirk at Kirsten, "It was a gift from my friend back there."

The girl leaned around him to look, and gave a shy wave to Kirsten.

Kirsten sent her a warm smile as she waved back, then watched as Cameron gave another sweeping bow to kiss the back of the little girl's gloved hand, saying farewell. She felt a warm fuzzy feeling start to build in her chest, and found herself imagining Cameron with his own daughter. She was surprised to discover that the thought made her chest ache with longing. She'd never really pictured herself having children, but the image of a little girl with blonde hair and kind green eyes slipped into her mind.

"You okay there, cupcake?" She blinked out of her reverie and smiled at the concerned look on Cameron's face.

"Never better, Girlfriend." She replied as she grabbed a purple cupcake and held it out to him, "Happy Halloween."

Cameron smiled, accepting the cake and lifting it to his mouth, halting as more kids arrived at the door. He rolled his eyes at Kirsten, setting it down on the counter and turning to the door.

* * *

It was getting late, the last of the trick-or-treaters were heading home, and Camille and Linus still hadn't reappeared. Cameron was sitting on the couch, slowly working his way through a family sized bag of candy corn. He felt his phone buzz in his pocket, and glancing at the screen he saw it was a message from his sister.

 _Only saw 2 handmade costumes tonight! *sad face* *pumpkin*_

He smirked at his phone, remembering Sarah's disdain for mass-produced Wal-Mart costumes, and typed out a reply.

 _Speaking of, thanks for the suit – fits perfectly *thumbs up*_

His phone buzzed again,

 _Thought you'd like that DOCTOR Goodkin! You're such a nerd! *tongue*_

He scoffed at that, as he sent off a swift reply.

 _I'M a nerd? Didn't you dress up as a fairy princess this year? *crown*_

The answering buzz was almost immediate, followed by another.

 _That was for work!_

 _Speaking of, how is your "female friend"? *wink*_

Cameron sighed as he recognised the familiar route the conversation was taking. He paused, making sure he could still hear the clinking of Kirsten washing dishes in the kitchen (he'd offered to help, but she'd insisted on doing it herself. Something about proving a point to Camille) before turning his attention back to his phone.

 _My FRIEND is fine, thanks so much for asking._

He left off the signature emoji, hoping that Sarah would realise that meant he was serious, and hit send.

He frowned as his sister's reply buzzed in.

 _The scariest thing I've seen tonight is your complete denial! *ghost*_

Before he could reply, another message appeared.

 _But whatever! Make sure you at least save her some candy corn, before you gain 200 pounds *pig*_

Cameron glanced at the fistful of candy half-raised to his mouth and lowered it. He heard Kirsten switch off the water as he sent a final message.

 _Just make sure my costume is a few sizes bigger next year! *laugh* And you know I don't share *devil* Now go bother someone else, Chief!_

Sarah's reply came through just as Kirsten sank onto the couch next to him.

 _Give a kiss to Kirsten for me *lips*_

Cameron hastily locked his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. Kirsten shot him a questioning look.

"Who was that?" She asked, eyeing his pocket suspiciously.

Cameron flushed with embarrassment, praying she hadn't seen that last message.

"Just my sister!" He said, flustered. "She uh, wanted to know if I liked my costume." Kirsten's brow furrowed as she looked up at the headband skewed awkwardly on his head. He saw where she was looking and clarified. "I meant my original costume, the suit." He tugged at the jacket for emphasis, "She made it herself, she's a fashion designer."

Kirsten smiled, seemingly satisfied, and Cameron sighed in relief. He lifted the bag from his lap and offered it to her, watching as she hesitated.

"Something wrong?" he asked, noticing the confused look on her face.

"No." she said, reaching in and picking up a single piece of candy corn. "I just haven't tried this before." Cameron gaped at her in shock, how does someone go their whole life without eating candy corn? It was his favourite, and Halloween was one of the few times his parents had let him eat sugary foods, so he usually made it through a whole bag.

"How did you manage that?" He passed the bag over to her, so she could inspect it.

She shrugged,

"I didn't really buy much candy in general, and this was only sold around Halloween. I guess if I'd gone trick-or-treating I would have gotten some, but I never bothered." She bit into the candy and chewed thoughtfully.

Cameron stared at her, feeling sad as the thought of little Kirsten sitting at home every Halloween passed through his mind. Or even worse – what if she had gone trick-or-treating when she was younger and she just didn't remember? The thought was so upsetting that he reached out and took her hand before he knew what he was doing.

Kirsten looked at him in surprise and he blushed, but left his hand where it was.

"Next year, we're going trick-or-treating." he declared, looking to her for confirmation.

She smiled,

"Aren't we a little old for that, Cameron?" Her hand shifted slightly to better accommodate his. He felt his face flush further at this sign of acceptance, and grinned at her.

"No way! You're never too old for trick-or-treating! But I do have one condition..."

She turned in her seat to face him better, a mock-serious look on her face.

"And what's that?"

He reached up and pushed the sliding frosting on her head back into place.

"I get to choose the costumes." He answered with a smirk, the fingers of his other hand curling around hers where they rested on the seat. Kirsten laughed in reply and lifted her own hand to pull the faux-frosting from his head.

They both leaned back against the couch, Cameron looking down at their joined hands then up at her face as she took another handful of candy corn.

 _I always did love Halloween, he thought, but I think this year was my favourite._

 **A/N**

 **I know it's only August, but I really enjoyed writing this - I can't wait for Halloween! Hopefully the portrayal of trick-or-treating in the US is accurate, as sadly we don't really do it over here in England :(**

 **I have a deleted scene involving Camille and Linus that I'm contemplating writing - so let me know if you'd like to see that!**


End file.
